User blog:Datasentinel/FOS3: How I got my inventory filled
Yesterday one of the more remarkable things happened to me while playing DCUO. I was playing FOS 3 with a group of players unknown to me. They were looking for a controller, last spot in the raid, via chat and so I joined. It soon became clear, that the group was not fully up to the task and after two players KO'd, the first player started leaving after just 4-5 minutes. It was the other controller so I had to solo-troll the remainder of players. We would have had a chance from my point of view as it went smoothly for a while with 5 players though the damage was little and thus progress slow. After a while fighting Non players started to get KO'd, but nobody stepped in to revive them as all fought busily without looking left and right. We were two at last and a few minutes later I was the last player trying to fight Ursa. At least I now know for sure that the developers took measures that raids cannot be soloed as all NPCs in the room attacked me at once and even long range and despite my defensive measures I barely lasted two minutes. We started another round then soon still missing two or three players. I said that reviving KO'd players is a must and we started out well and after a while we even were a complete party of eight again, merely with one healer and one controller though, yours truly. It went very much better than the first try and we were fighting General Zod, the last boss, pretty soon. I credit that to the new players some of whom were invited. Anyway in the midst of the fight against Zod, four or five players were KO'd at once and I ran over there and managed to revive three in a row. I felt like the hero of the day, I was never able to revive three players in a row before. As soon as I rejoined the fight I looked at the chat area just to see that someone calls me a moron for not giving power. I was about to rage quit. I just possibly saved the raid from another doom by reviving three players and someone needs to insult me badly by calling me a moron. I called for reviving before, but if players fight blindly on, someone has to step in to revive. One healer in the raid cannot revive 5 players down and the controller cannot spam power while he is reviving other players. I decided to stay and just made a short remark to anger my insulter. Zod somehow did not want to give in yet. After some more minutes and Zod almost down, three or four players were KO'd again, but now it was the right thing to stay on the enemy who was down less than a minute after. What a drama... In fact the players most of which seemingly knew each other left hastily and annoyed. I was just standing there thinking about what just had happened until I noticed that my inventory was full... I got the whole group loot from General Zod. I could not believe it, but somehow it made up for working my rear off for a group of players unknown to me and hearing no thank you, but that I am a moron. My biggest loot ever: *Despot's Imperious Spikes (Controller) *Despot's Assault Glaives *Despot's Shielded Assault Rifle (Tank) *Despot's Shielded Longbow (Tank) *Despot's Assault Longbow *Despot's Convalescent Longbow (Healer) *Glossed Black Piano (Base item) Category:Blog posts